canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters bio: Russell-Juice
Description: Russell-Juice is a mischevious trainee ghost based on comedian Russell Brand, he is also similar to the title character from the hit movie "Beetlejuice". His appearance, voice and mannerisms are based on Russell's own ones. Appearance: Standing about 6'2 this ghost bears an uncanny resemblance to Russell Brand even possessing long scraggly hair and dark eye-liner, he also possessess red eyes and very long black fingernails. He has two different outfits which he wears, one of which is an all black and white striped outfit identical to his, and the other is a black top and pants with a skull belt on them. He is just as dirty as Beetlejuice is in terms of hygene considering that there are several insects and other creatures residing in his hair (a reference to a lyric in This Is Halloween: "Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair") Personality: He tends to be just as outrageous as BJ himself and extremely eccentric as well as one extremely devious and fun-loving prankster, he also is a bit of a softy at times as well. When he's not scaring people he tends to be very polite and socialble, but he's quite clumsy and unlucky as well. He is also highly intelligent even though he doesn't look it. Powers: He has various ghost powers that are similar to the titular ghosts's own powers and these include: Shapeshifting. Altering his surroundings Possession Levitation Voice throwing Voice mimicry "Nightmare Face" Invisibility His stretched face has an elongated jaw and sharp teeth resembling a thylacine with a Gene Simmons of KISS styled tongue. His "Snake" mode is slightly different than BJ's as it has arms and the lowerbody is similar to a naga because of the snake-like lowerbody in place of legs. Much like Cowellconstrictor in his natural state. But he does have snake-like eyes and sharp teeth when in this form. His skills include being able to make people laugh, play pranks, and also his singing talent. Hobbies: His hobbies include playing practical jokes, making people laugh and just plain having fun. He also does do stand up from time to time as well. Origin: It isn't entirely certain how Russell-Juice first became a ghost or how he first found out that he was a ghost. But when he was alive he used to be a comedian/rockstar who played numerous pranks and practical jokes and would often get into trouble because of his rebellious and just plain mischevious ways. One night he was with some friends at a funeral home and was dared by one of his friends into faking his own death as a prank the supposed prank was to have him fake his own death only to return and throw a party for his various eccentric friends. Unfortunately the prank backfired and he actually ended up actually dying, upon reaching the afterlife he was brought into the waiting room where he was next in line to be assigned with his first haunting assignment. He has had several misfortunes in his life and afterlife, due to his scaring skills not exactly being perfect by any means. But he's won several contests including a Beetlejuice impersonator contest. He joined the Rights Fighters one evening when Yellow Fire and the others were asked to solve a ghost related problem at the old house where Monster Master used to live. He was summoned accidentally by Techno Wiz who said his name three times in front of an old mirror. Allies: His allies/companions include the rest of the Rights Fighters and the reformed former-villains Cowell-Constrictor and Naranja Merodeador, Henrietta Von Hedgehog, Hayleyeena, he also hangs around with Strangeling, Fairy Godmother, Blibbums, Alkan, Mrs Orsina, Robo-Leno, Mer-Mistress and Penni Nochio - as he was the one who with Fairy Godmother's help brought Penni to life. Enemies: His enemies include Mino-Toro, Nachmahr, Rebecca Repulsa, and Game Gremlin. Game Gremlin once tried to trap Yellow Fire and the others inside a difficult video game but he used his ghostly magic to help them escape. Place of residence: He sometimes resides in an old house or in a mirror or sometimes a minature model of London town. Traits: Much like with with the ghost with the most, saying his name three times can both summon him or get him to leave, but also much like BJ, it's hard to get rid of him once you've summoned him. He tends to be very unlucky at times with his haunting due to his scaring skills not being all that good. Being that he is based off Russell Brand, he has a British accent and Russell's voice as well as Russell's looks. Influences: Beetlejuice from the 1988 movie "Beetlejuice" - because they're both ghosts and have supernatural powers and are pranksters, also they can be summoned if someone says their name 3 times. He also uses visual puns like the animated version. Fred from Drop Dead Fred - because they're both very mischevious but also well-meaning. Flabber from Big Bad Beetleborgs - because they both sometimes reside in old houses. Casper - because even though they're both ghosts, they're friendly and lovable. Russell Brand - because they're both British and are known for their rebellious and mischevious nature. Also his looks are based on Russell's as his voice. Category:Blog posts